convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Planes of Existence
'' '' An abstract plane of existence, alternatively referred to as a plane of reality, is a sheet of reality from which everyone and everything from every reach of the hyperverse originates from. These planes make up the fabric of the space-time continuum. Description A plane of existence is an abstract concept, yet at the same time, the most physical plane of reality that one can describe. These planes of existence are the basis from which everything originates in its own respective plane, including lifeforms, time, space, and more, all of which have existences that are subjective and dependent on the specific plane that they reside within. List of planes World Sometimes alternatively referred to as a dimension, and not to be confused with the word that refers to planets, a world is the smallest abstract plane of reality. Multiple worlds are grouped together and contained by a universe, similar to marbles contained within a bag, though if one intended to be more realistic about the scale, it would be more accurate to compare the ratio of worlds within a universe to the amount of pearls that could possibly be contained on a large planet. Though a common misconception is that given universes are infinite due to the theory of different choices creating whole new worlds, minor to major, the truth is that they are indeed finite, as it would be impossible to hold infinity. In other words, in this specific context, a "world" refers to what is scientifically the universe, observable and beyond. Each world that has become known to and observed by organizations such as the Coalition, the United Nations, and the United Federation of Planets has been assigned a specific identifying code. This code both identifies beings from specific worlds and allows for certain technologies to calculate specific coordinates to transport beings to and from worlds. Generally, different worlds, or dimensions, that exist within the same universe, are very similar to each other, save for a number of minor or major differences, though they will generally follow the same "rules" as to how something inherent to that world might work, such as how a magic system might work. An example of different worlds within a universe being observed is the Type-Moon universe, which is represented by a number of different Type-Moon worlds within the Convergence Series. One such Type-Moon world that resides within the Type-Moon universe contains specific incarnations of Shiki Tohno, Aoko Aozaki, Kirei Kotomine, Rin Tohsaka, Ciel, Arcueid Brunestud, Night of Wallachia, Archer, and a number of others. This specific world where these specific incarnations of characters reside from is unique in that the present time (during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon) is during the events of Fate/stay night, presumably Winter 2004 to be exact. In contrast, the first incarnations of Kiritsugu Emiya and Saber that appear in The Ties That Bind, Into the Stars, and Welcome to Silent Hill come from a different Type-Moon world within the same Type-Moon universe. In The Ties That Bind, the present time of their specific world is in the middle of Fate/Zero, which is presumably set sometime in 1994, and during Welcome to Silent Hill, four years later during 1998 in his world. It is an impossibility that Kiritsugu and Saber are from the same world as the aforementioned characters, as Kiritsugu comes to know 17 year old Shiki Tohno within The Ties That Bind, though during the year of 1994, if another Shiki Tohno existed within Kiritsugu's world, then he would be approximately ten years younger than the incarnation that debuted within The Ties That Bind. It is unclear, on the other hand, if the first incarnation of Kirei Kotomine is from the same world as him. It is a possibility, as there are no clear contradictions in saying that the two of them are from the same world. Thus, when there are little contradictions in the way, it is generally assumed that two people from the same universe are also from the same world unless specified otherwise. A similar case is observed with Shirou Emiya, as the first incarnation originates from a world where the events of Fate/stay night, specifically the Unlimited Blade Works scenario, has already come to pass, meaning that in his world, Winter 2004 has already come and gone. Therefore, he cannot be from the same specific world as the first mentioned world, or the world that Kiritsugu and Saber reside from. This phenomena is touched upon when the first incarnation of Shirou Emiya interacts with Saber in Into the Stars, and when the second incarnation of Shirou Emiya (who has also already undergone the events of Fate/stay night, but with the Fate 'scenario instead), interacts with Kiritsugu, who by this time is alive at the age of 33, while in Shirou's world, Kiritsugu has already passed on, though if he were still alive, he would be around 39 years old. A smaller, and perhaps more simple, example would include the 'Raildex universe, which has had only two worlds be represented within the Convergence Series. The first world contains the notable incarnations of Touma Kamijou, Accelerator, Shiage Hamazura, Saiai Kinuhata, Shizuri Mugino, Gunha Sogiita, Teitoku Kakine, Aleister Crowley, Fiamma of the Right, Terra of the Left, Kaori Kanzaki, and many others, and during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, is set in mid to late October in an alternate take of the World War III Arc, covered in the 20th, 21st, and 22nd volumes of A Certain Magical Index. In contrast, the second world contains an incarnation of Mikoto Misaka that appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and is set in early to mid-August during the Sisters Arc, covered in the third volume. These two worlds are said to reside from the same universe because all of their laws are shared, including the workings of Esper powers, magic, and so on, but they are different worlds because of their differences in time and other factors. Universe As mentioned many a time above, a universe is the plane that contains a world. Unlike multiple worlds, which adhere to similar if not the same laws of magic and so forth, different universes more often than not have many major differences from each other, and are contained within one multiverse. A collection of worlds, a universe is a vast plane because it contains every conceivable possible version of its worlds, and then some. The amount of universes that reside within a single multiverse is massively larger than that of worlds within a universe. While it can still be considered "natural" for one to venture into different worlds of their given universe, it is, on the other hand, for the most part considered "unnatural" to a multiverse to be able to travel across different entire universes. These "unnatural" occurrences are what separate a given multiverse from each other. This phenomena serves as the basis for the explanation as to why there are not multiple incarnations of the Arch Demon, as well as alternate versions of specific Murder Games, in one given multiverse. In short, different universes refer to different franchises represented in the Convergence Series. Multiverse A multiverse is a collection of numerous universes, and the number of universes it contains is closer to infinite than the number of worlds within a universe and so on. The only thing that is able to contain multiple multiverses is the hyperverse, the largest conceivable plane of existence. For the most part, the Convergence Series takes place within only one multiverse, one collection of countless universes, though there have been times where glimpses of other multiverses has been seen, most notably in The Ultimate Game ''when the participants traveled to an alternate multiverse where an alternate version of ''The Watchful Eyes and Monokuma Rising had transpired. Another example of another multiverse interacting with that of the one that the Convergence Series takes place in is the existence of Connor Duchannes, who is from an alternate multiverse where, at the end of its own version of The Ultimate Game, Desmond Miles and Ridley Duchannes have a child together rather than parting ways. Kirei Kotomine also mentions talk of other multiverses in the climax of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. In short, the majority of the entire Convergence Series takes place in only one multiverse, though there are other known multiverses that have been looked into. During the events of Right Hand of the Magic God, Othinus successfully obtains power over the entire multiverse, and on a whim, destroys it entirely, erasing its entire history and killing everyone in the multiverse, save for the immediate cast of the event, whom Othinus willingly spares, seemingly to torture further initially. By the end, as Othinus is convinced to relinquish her power, she recreates the entire multiverse, but with select changes as she was unable to perfectly recreate the old multiverse's entire history, having only the cast as a "frame of reference." Though this "new" multiverse is for the most part the same as the old, it also yields an ambiguous amount of changes, but it is stated that the cast of Right Hand of the Magic God ''are the only ones in the entire multiverse who are able to retain memories of the old, as they were not killed along with the old multiverse's destruction. Some even may have overlapping, contradicting memories of certain events, such as Ben Tennyson and Mason Moretti, who participated in both Cell Games tournaments as depicted in ''Cell Games Reincarnated ''and its soft reboot, ''The Second Cell Games, as they are able to remember both tournaments, even though both of them had different casts. Hyperverse The largest known plane of reality, the hyperverse is what contains the very fabric of the space-time continuum. There is only one observable hyperverse, and it holds everything that used to exist, presently exists, and will exist. Notable Worlds The following is a list of notable worlds featured within the Convergence Series. Bolded names refer to characters who are not specifically stated, but rather are implied to originate from that world, while underlined names refer to characters who did not originate in the world that they currently reside in. Type-Moon (α) Represented by the works Tsukihime and Fate, this world is prominently featured in the Arch Demon Arc and the Fiamma of the Right Arc. In the start of the Arch Demon Arc, specifically The Ties That Bind and The Watchful Eyes, the events of Tsukihime had just come to pass. As the original work is a visual novel with many different possible resolutions, it should be noted that in this specific world, Shiki Tohno fell in love with Satsuki Yumizuka, whom he was eventually forced to kill when she had become a bloodthirsty vampire, rather than deciding to fall in love with other heroines like Arcueid Brunestud and Ciel. Approximately half a year passes from The Ties That Bind to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon ''in this world. Throughout the respective story arcs, people or events in the world often appear or are referenced, right to a Murder Game eventually taking place within this world in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, coinciding with the events of Fate/stay night and Melty Blood. Relevant locations in this world include Fuyuki City and Misaki Town, while relevant organizations include the Mage's Association and the Holy Church. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Akiha Tohno * Altria Pendragon (γ) * Aoko Aozaki (α) * Angra Mainyu * Arcueid Brunestud * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Ciel * Cú Chulainn * [[Diarmuid Ua Duibhne|'Diarmuid Ua Duibhne']] * Emiya (β) * Frank Castle * Gilgamesh * Hisui * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Iskandar * Kirei Kotomine (β) * Kohaku * Kouma Kishima * Len * Medea * Minato Arisato * Night of Wallachia * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Rin Tohsaka * Satsuki Yumizuka * Sion Eltnam Atlasia * Shiki Tohno * Shirou Emiya (γ) * Svin Glascheit * Touko Aozaki * White Len Raildex (α) Represented primarily by A Certain Magical Index and its spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, this world appeared briefly near the closing stages of the Arch Demon Arc, but didn't become prominent until middle and final act of the Fiamma of the Right Arc. Because of the events of the Murder Games impacting the events of the series, most notably the absence of Accelerator during the Document of Constantine Arc and Battle Royale Arc due to him being forced to participate within Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, resulting in characters such as Terra of the Left and Teitoku Kakine living to see the altered events of the World War III Arc, covered in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, when they had long since been killed in the original version of the canon's events. From Fusion (where the world is first introduced) to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as in the original canon, only about two weeks passes in this world. Throughout Fusion and the later half of the Fiamma of the Right Arc, characters would appear and references would be made up until a Murder Game would begin in the world during an alternate version of the events of the World War III Arc, fusing with the aforementioned Type-Moon Alpha world. Academy City is a relevant location from this world. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Accelerator * Aiho Yomikawa * Aleister Crowley * Awaki Musujime * Carissa * Gunha Sogiita * Fiamma of the Right * Kagun Kihara * Kaori Kanzaki * Knight Leader * Leivinia Birdway * Marian Slingeneyer * Misaka Worst * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Ollerus * Othinus * Saiai Kinuhata * Shiage Hamazura * Shizuri Mugino * Teitoku Kakine * Terra of the Left * Thor * Touma Kamijou * Will of the Whole Misaka Network Raildex (β) A world that runs parallel to the other Raildex dimension, this world is generally the same as the other world, the primary difference being the flow of time, as in there, the date during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, was roughly mid-to-late October, while in this world, it had been August. Aside from that, it can be implied that this world is closer to its "base" form, compared to the other that had been "contaminated" by the Murder Games. Academy City is a relevant location from this world. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Kuroko Shirai * Mikoto Misaka * Ruiko Saten It should be noted that these characters also canonically exist within the Raildex Alpha world as well, but the incarnations of these characters portrayed in the Convergence Series have only appeared from the Beta world. Resident Evil (α) The Resident Evil series has been a prominent series throughout the Arch Demon Arc ever since The Ties That Bind, if only for a number of the characters generally being involved with Arch Demon Akibahara and his plans. In this world, it is generally assumed that The Ties That Bind takes place some time just before the events of Resident Evil 5 would have happened. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Albert Wesker (β) * Annette Birkin * Chris Redfield (α) * Christine Yamata * Claire Redfield (α) * Hector Hivers * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Jill Valentine * Karena LesProux * Leon Scott Kennedy * Michaela Schneider * VECTOR * Vladimir Bodrovski * William Birkin Resident Evil (β) A world that runs parallel to the other Resident Evil dimension, this one is distinctive as it takes place during a much earlier point in the original canon. However, like with the Alpha World, this world has been deeply involved more with the Arch Demon Arc. This world has only been mentioned in events such as Welcome to Silent Hill and The Ultimate Game, but has never been directly featured. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Chris Redfield (β) * Claire Redfield (β) Danganronpa (α) The first Danganronpa world to be introduced within the Convergence Series, this world is notable for the major roles that certain characters play in the Arch Demon Arc, including the introduction of the Coalition, which is a fuse of the organization from this world known as the Future Foundation, as well as Monokuma Rising, which partially took place within this world, proving to be a turning point in the story arc as well. Noble inhabitants of this world include: * Akane Owari * Byakuya Togami * Celestia Ludenberg * Chisa Yukizome * Junko Enoshima (α) * Juzo Sakakura * Kazuo Tengan * Komaru Naegi * Kyoko Kirigiri * Kyosuke Munakata * Makoto Naegi (β) * Monokuma * Sayaka Maizono * Teruteru Hanamura * Toko Fukawa * Ultimate Impostor Danganronpa (β) The second Danganronpa world to be introduced during The Ultimate Game. Though only two known members of this world have appeared, it is notable for a switch in protagonist and antagonist roles from the first Danganronpa universe in Convergence. Notable Inhabitants of this world include: * Junko Enoshima (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) Danganronpa (γ) The third Danganronpa world introduced within this series that has become more prominent within the Coalition since the first phase of Ragnarok, eventually earning direct mention within Shadow Over Gotham ''in regards to its origin within Convergence. Notable Inhabitants of this world include: * Angie Yonaga * Gonta Gokuhara * Kaito Momota * Kokichi Oma * Korekiyo Shinguuji * Maki Harukawa '''Umineko no Naku Koro Ni' This world that had been present since The Ties That Bind is notable for the amount of characters that would appear throughout the rest of the series, and culminating by When the Corpses Cry. People from this world are also associated with The Blood Institute, an organization original to the Convergence Series that essentially acts as a multiversal mafia. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Ange Ushiromiya * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Culprit Battler * Dlanor A. Knox * Erika Furudo * Featherine Augustus Aurora * Kyrie Ushiromiya * Lambdadelta * Maria Ushiromiya * Robin Tact * Shannon * Willard H. Wright Fallout (α) A world that has been prominent since ''The Ultimate Game'', eventually becoming a world with a major influence on a a number of varied events. While the events of [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3 Fallout 3] normally occurred with Riley Peterson as the major protagonist, the events of [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4 Fallout 4] have fractured somewhat from its canon counterpart. The various Brotherhood of Steel factions across the country have all unified under one banner. They are trying to retake the Eastern Seaboard, but are having issues holding New York, as the Triads have taken control. As of recently, due to the ending events of The Lightbringer Chronicles, the Brotherhood of Steel have claimed a huge portion of New York City, which frees them to investigate other more disturbing events. There is a cyber-arcane threat emerging in this world, appearing from the ruins of settlements burned down for no apparent rhyme or reason. The trail currently leads to New Vegas, held under the despotic hand of Courier Six. Piper Wright accompanies Gwen, the Sole Survivor and the Silver Shroud to discover the truth behind the attack on their world. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Arcade Gannon * Curie * Gwen * Joshua Graham * Li Kleef * Lucifer Anghelscu * Madison Li * Paladin Danse * Piper Wright * Riley Peterson * Sarah Cheng * Ulysses Silent Hill A world very similar to that of an "ordinary" one, this world debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill and later went on to appear in The Ultimate Game, becoming a fairly prominent force within the Arch Demon Arc due to the Arch Demon's connections with The Order. Relevant locations from this include Silent Earth, which acts as an alternative name for the world, and The Order is a relevant organization from here. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Claudia Wolf RWBY (γ) As a world that has consistently been involved within the Convergence Series since Monokuma Rising, many of its characters have become prominent within the expanding overarching story. The world in its entirety acted as the setting for the first chapter of The Time Crisis. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Adam Taurus * Blake Belladonna * Cinder Fall * Coco Adel * Jaune Arc (β) * Lie Ren * Mercury Black * Neon Katt * Neopolitan * Nora Valkryie * Qrow Branwen * Reese Chloris * Roman Torchwick * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Winter Schnee * Yang Xiao Long Star Wars (γ) A world notable more for the figures that have involved themselves within the Murder Games than the nature of the world itself, and how those said characters have impacted the series over the course of the timeline. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Darth Rex * Carth Onasi * Revan Overwatch A world that has consistently been involved within the Convergence Series since Restless in Rapture, while the world itself has never appeared in a Murder Game, many of its characters have become prominent within the expanding overarching story, with quite a few side stories taking place within the world itself.. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Akande Ogundimu * Aleksandra Zaryanova * Amelie Lacroix * Angela Ziegler * Bastion * Dae-hyun Park * Fareeha Amari * Gabriel Reyes * Genji Shimada * Hana Song * James Morrison * Jamison Fawkes * Jesse McCree * Lena Oxton * Lúcio Correia dos Santos * Mako Rutledge * Moira O'Deorain * Olivia Colomar * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Satya Vaswani * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Winston Marvel Comics (α) A world that has been deeply involved with the early Murder Games. This specific world is an alternate version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, diverging from canon sometime after [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers:_Age_of_Ultron Age of Ultron], showcasing characters like Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff as functioning members of the Avengers, despite a character such as Ultron still being active during Genesis. Notable differences within this universe include the Tesseract remaining in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody and a knowledge of other alternate universes possessed by the Avengers. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Grant Ward * Loki Laufeyson (α) * Nick Fury * Scott Lang * Steve Rogers * [[Thor Odinson (α)|Thor Odinson (α')']] * Tony Stark * Ultibahara * [[Wanda Maximoff (α)|Wanda Maximoff (α')']] Life is Strange (β) A world that has had relevance since The Ultimate Game, with characters from this world appearing periodically ever since. It has been visited in side stories, notably Vortex Theory, and a facet of it was made a part of the Dark Place in Monokuma's Awakening. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Chloe Price * Daniel DaCosta * Diana * Kate Marsh * [[Maxine Caulfield|Maxine Caulfield (α')']] * Mark Jefferson * Nathan Prescott (β) * Stella Hill * Stiles Stilinski * Victoria Chase Star Trek (β) A world that acted has one of the building blocks of stable communication between the multiverse, it has been involved with the grander setting due to the influence of the United Federation of Planets as early as the events of Far Away Lights, but due to the nature of the organization's principles, has kept a hands-off approach to the matters of the greater multiverse, and thus has grown to maintain a background role over time. It is observed to be an amalgamation of the Kelvin Timeline and the original timeline, with characters deriving their appearances from the former but their experiences from the latter, with events of episodes such as Charlie X and Journey to Babel being referenced. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * James Kirk * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Nyota Uhura * Spock Street Fighter A world that has been fairly active in multiversal events, its relevance starting with Monokuma's Awakening. Similarly to the Overwatch universe above, this world has never been the site of a main event or sidestory, but multiple characters from it have appeared regularly throughout the series. This particular universe is in-between the events of Street Fighter V and Street Fighter III. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Akuma * Birdie * Cody Travers * Edmond Honda * Ingrid * Jack * Janyu * Karin Kanzuki * Ken Masters * Lee * Necalli * Noembelu * Poison * Remy * Ryu * Santamu * Xiayu * Yun Lee Trivia * While it is said that the Neko Spirits reside in the "metaverse," which would make them omniscient and omnipotent in one manner, there is no actual such thing as an observable "metaverse," and most of the descriptions of where the Neko Spirits originate from are mostly jokes. * It has been joked that the multiverse that the Convergence Series primarily takes place in resides within an eastern section of the larger hyperverse, due to the amount of characters from Japanese source material that appear in the series. Category:Terminology